The New Daily Prophet! The real News!
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: What if there was a news writer that agreed with Harry? And wrote her stuff in the Daily Prophet? Watch her change the lifes of many! Watch her PO Voldemort his Death Eaters and the Ministry! All the while give praise to Harry Potter!
1. Have we forgotten?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and anything relating, I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction no would I? That and Sirius would Live! And Umbridge would be boiled alive!!!! So therefor, I do not own anything relating to HP! Or JK! Now continue on and read the story!

* * *

_Have we truly Forgotten?_

_By: Midnight Shackar_

I hear the Ministry say that there wont be a war coming. That Voldy*1 isn't coming back. I say if he is, we shouldn't forget the things worth fighting for. And no my readers not the Ministry.

Our Freedom, our land, our Rights, our very Lives! We didn't get to keep them by backing down, the last time Voldy was active; or not. The Ministry doesn't realize the mess their getting us into by saying that Voldy isn't back, and that Potter and Dumbledore are lying to us all. But before you Ministry people, or Ministry Fanatics get your knickers into a twist. Let me ask this of you my readers. Have you forgotten?

How it felt that day we where all told that Voldy was dead?

And how our land Brittan was under siege by Voldy himself? And to see all the Witches and Wizards killed trying to keep her safe? Have you forgotten?

When James and Lily Potter where killed by Voldy? And their son Harry was left to fight him off by himself? At the age of one! Harry went through a hell! And we didn't care!

And the Ministry says we shouldn't worry about Voldy! Have you forgotten? They took all the 'real' information out of the Daily Prophet! Said its to 'destructive' for us 'simple folk'. That it would make us all angry! If it was up to me and not Fudge? Id show you everything that Fudge and his flaky followers hide from you! They say us 'supporters of Potter' are just looking for a fight! But after 10/31/81*2 Id have to say my readers, their right! Have you forgotten?

That day when Voldy declared an all out war! On Muggles and Muggle-borns? And Blood Traitors?

Have you forgotten?

About the ones who fought Voldy and his Death Eaters? Have you forgotten? I've talked with some survivors of that 1st war, my readers, you can bet they Remember! The scars on them, not purely on their bodies but on the minds, mentally forever!

Have you forgotten? About all the people that where killed? James and Lily Potter? Fabian and Gideon Prewit? And Alice and Frank Longbottom who didn't die but near as well did! Thanks to what the Le Strange's did to them! All fighting for you! Not caring about themselves! Have you forgotten? About the Ministry then? How the Chaos nearly tore it apart? Who wants to bet that's why their keeping you in the Dark now? And the loved ones we lost?

Are we thinking about Harry Potter? Neville Longbottom? Both of which lost parents?! Molly Weasley who lost her brothers?! These are the ones who where left to carry on! To Remember!

Don't you tell me not to worry about Voldy!

Have you forgotten?

Midnight Shackar of Shackar Productions.

*1 Voldy - He-who-must-not-be-named.

*2 10/31/81 - The day Voldy died! James and Lily Died! And Harry survived!

* * *

A/N: Please Review on what you think. This is a story about New Articles during Harry's 5th year. From some one who agrees with Harry and not the Ministry. Next up is her views on Sirius Black!

But if anyone has any ideas for Articles she could write, tell me. And yes the writers is a girl. The story will revieal her life coming later.

Please Review, and again if anyone has any ideas!


	2. Are you Sirius? A murderer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related.

* * *

Are you Sirius? A murder?

By: Midnight Shackar.

Sirius Orion Black, known murder, and escapee of Azky*1. The only one to do so, as many are told. Never mind before, Azky became a true torture device, an Inhuman place.

Now you knickers twisters, I have information that Fudge doesn't want told to anyone. Ever!

This is what many know about Black. He was a Marauder, he was James Potters co-hort in crime. Best man at James's wedding.

He was James's secret keeper against Voldy*2, he killed thirteen people including his own best friend Peter Pettigrew! With one shot! He was a secret Death Eater and was Volley's right hand man! And he lied to his own best friend for years!

But my readers this is the truth of what happened. He wasn't secret keeper, according to Remus J. Lupin. Who said that the Ministry had tampered with his memories when they checked it the last time. And get this! ¾'s of the witnesses of the murder that fateful day, say the same thing!

Remus J. Lupin also said that Pettigrew was an Unregistered Animagus. A rat to be exact.

Now for you people with the sticks up your bums, some say that Black left Pettigrew with nothing but a finger! Utterly destroyed! But newsflash! You can utterly destroy someone and leave a finger!

Now I bet some of you have your mouths open, but close them, the fly's are buzzing by.

And another thing, you cant kill thirteen people with one shot! That's impossible, not even Voldy can do that readers! Please get this illusions from Fudge out of you head.

And the thing about Black being a Death Eater? He hated them, why would he turn into something that he hated? The thing his despised parents loved!?

Readers you aren't thinking right, even you young ones. Yes Fudge even you!

Also a misconception, is that he went to Death Eater Meetings. He was either in James sight, Dumbledore's, or another Ministry flunky sight. So how could he have gone if he was always in there sight? Readers do you have an answer?

I bet not the way you let the Ministry think for you.

Well here it is, He Wasn't!

Does anyone have anything to say now? I bet not, because most of you my readers have an IQ of 3. I'm sorry but you do.

So what with ¾'s of the people who where witnesses to the murder, say that the memory was tampered with? Well my readers, the only ones that could have messed with their minds, seeing as they where all Muggles? Was the Ministry.

You got it, the Ministry needed a fall back to explain the Potters death, and the 13 other deaths and Pettigrew's, who supposedly is still alive, and the only one left standing was Sirius Orion Black.

You got it my smart little Kneazles, Black is innocent of all charges, the Ministry is just to stubborn, to admit it.

So please readers, go to Fudge and tell him shove this up his arse. He needs it, I mean have you seen who he's shagging? That Dolores Umbridge! She's ugly and so… Pink! And fat, not that I'm saying fat people are bad, its just looks like her fat will actually eat you!

Until next time my faithful readers!

Midnight Shackar

*1 Azky - Azkaban

*2 Voldy - He-who-must-not-be-named.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Im thinking about writing about either Voldemort or the Marauders, or James and Lily. Which would you prefer to read about? Or I can do a short thing about Harry and Company (Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron) or The Order reading it. Give me some ideas! Or I can give a summery, article about Midnight. Please Review with your thoughts.


	3. Potter wrongly accused!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Potter wrongly accused? Dementor lurking about in Fudges face?

By: Midnight Shackar

Yesterday on August 12th there was an Disciplinary hearing with the entire Wizengamont for an offense under the Degree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Stature of Secrecy. Personally my readers, I think its Fudges way of saying 'Bug off Brittan!'.

The person going against this hearing was none other then Harry James Potter! The Interrogators where none other then Fudge, the main Idiot himself. Dolores Umbridge Fudge's Senior Undersecretary. Whom he's shagging remember, also who's fat will eat you if you look at it. Or go against her, personally I think you just need to walk by her. Also well known Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The court scribe is Percy Weasley, the red headed idiot.

Witness for the Defense, Potter, was none other then the great Dumbledore!

The charges? You may ask, well they where so pitiful, I don't know why two members of the Wizengamont got up that day to go there for the hearing. Potter supposedly knowingly, deliberately, and willingly, and knowing it was illegal, produced a corporeal Patronus.

Well at lest we know he can fight against dementors, and not just Voldy.

In an Muggle area, in presence of a Muggle. And apparently my readers since he's fifteen, he did Underage Magic! Fudge even had to point that out. Let me tell you my readers, it was stupid of him to say something that obvious in the middle of a trial. Might as well said 'I not wearing knickers!'! God Fudge is stupid as heck!

And my readers that Muggle. Yeah it was his cousin. Who he lives with. Fudge didn't bring that to attention. Well of course not, he didn't want his fail safe, just like with Sirius Black, to be gone. And to have not gone through all this trouble to get the Wizengamont together for this to have it fail that soon into the meeting!

His cousin obviously knew of his magic. Fudge didn't point that out to. I bet that egotistical maniac didn't even know that. But seeing as Fudge thinks with the head a little south of the border, he wouldn't.

Now a witness besides Potters cousin was Arabella Figg, a squib who lives near Potter. Now as we all know, Squibs can see Dementors, seeing as they are of Magical decent. Fudge didn't know this since he busted out with the idiotic mention of 'No they cant!'. Now my readers we should all know by now that Fudge doesn't think with the head on his shoulders. Seeing as he's Shagging Umbridge yeah we all have that proof.

Anyway with the proof given by Mrs. Figg, Fudge had to believe Potters story. And guess what my loyal readers. Dumbledore thinks that the dementors where ordered after Potter. And thinks they might be outside of Ministry control. I mean who wouldn't want a pet dementor? Well I hope nobody does!

So if that is so, hide under you beds. Personally I think Fudge has something against Potter, and wants him gone and sent them after him! Or it was that Umbridge, that women is protective of Fudge, God only knows why! Oh wait I do, she wants to continue shagging him, since he's obviously the only one to ever shag her, and possibly the only one who ever will!

Now another defense Dumbledore gave was this. Clause 7 of the Degree that was aforementioned. States that Wizards and Witches can use magic in presence of a Muggle if to save either or both of their lives.

Now my readers Fudge overlooked this also. Getting a pattern with Fudge now?

And guess what was Fudges response to this my readers. 'Rules can be changed!'! So he wants to change the rules so that Potter would be in trouble? Nice Minister, readers, real nice! Remind me again why we choose him!?!

Now the Verdict for Potter was cleared of all charges.

That should have been it since there was no real evidence against him. Now I bet those Wizengamont members wanted to strangle Fudge for waking them that early in the morning, especially since the meeting took place three hours before it was agreed on. And Potter didn't get notice of it.

Yeah that's right, Potter didn't get notice, so that Fudge could just say guilty without having the thing happen at all. Thank god for Aurors then!

Now another little tidbit. Lucius Malfoy was seen to be giving Fudge money, so that Potter would be expelled from Hogwarts. Fudge gave back the money after he deemed that he couldn't do it!

Midnight Shackar.

* * *

A/N please review? I want to know if Im doing good with the story. Also if any of you out there have ideas for a article. Or if you want someone to pick up one and read it I can write that. Any ideas would be appreciated!


End file.
